The present invention relates to database systems and, more particularly, to reducing the total cost associated with maintaining one or more database systems.
Inevitably, companies that invest in computer systems discover that the cost of owning a computer system is far greater than the price of the initial hardware and software purchases. Even relatively small computer systems, consisting of a handful of workstations networked together, frequently encounter problems that can consume an exorbitant amount of time and money. To prevent such problems, and to address such problems when they occur, many companies hire full time information service (IS) professionals. Frequently, the size of a company""s in-house IS department grows until it consumes a disproportionate amount of the company""s resources and profits.
The magnitude of the expenses associated with maintaining a computer system is due in part to the fact that most computer systems are composed of numerous layers of general purpose components, even though the actual use of all layers is directed to a single specific application. For example, a company may purchase a computer system for the sole purpose of handling the company""s accounting. However, the actual workstations purchased for this purpose will typically be general purpose machines that provide all of the hardware services required to be able to handle any application. Many of these services are completely irrelevant for the actual use to which the machine will be directed. For example, the machines may come equipped with built-in xe2x80x9cthree-dimensionalxe2x80x9d sound capabilities that will never be utilized while the machines are used for accounting.
The general purpose machines that are to implement the accounting system will typically come installed with a general purpose operating system. Similar to general purpose hardware, general purpose operating systems attempt to provide services to address all possible needs of all possible types of software. For example, general purpose operating systems employ complex I/O techniques for handling I/O intensive applications, complex techniques to support computation intensive applications, and complex communication techniques to support communication intensive applications. Many of those services may not be required by the specific context, such as accounting, in which the operating system may actually be used.
Typically, the hardware and operating system would not be the only xe2x80x9cgeneral purposexe2x80x9d components that would be used to implement an accounting system. For example, the accounting system may be configured to interact with a database system. Typically, the database system would provide services to address all possible uses of the database system, and not just those required by the accounting program. Given the diverse environments in which database systems may be used, the services actually required by any given application may be a small fraction of all the services provided by the database system.
In the accounting example given above, each of the general purpose components tends to be complex and, consequentially, difficult to manage. When many of such components are thrown together in a single system, the complexity increases exponentially, thus necessitating the significant after-the-purchase computer system maintenance expenses that most companies have encountered.
In the context of database systems, the complexity of the general purpose database system combined with the complexity of the general purpose operating system with which the database system interacts is typically sufficient to require employment of a full-time database administrator (DBA). It is the responsibility of the DBA to grapple with the complexity of the database system, the operating system, and the interactions between them, so that the other database users can take advantage of the database system without being exposed to underlying complexity. Unfortunately, employing a full-time DBA makes ownership of a useful database system an expensive option.
Based on the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to provide a computer system that employs features that reduce the cost of maintaining the database system without having a negative impact on the ability of the computer system to perform its intended purpose. It is further desirable to decrease the complexity of computer systems, and to provide management techniques that allow companies to reduce the size and cost of their in-house IS departments.
A database system that incorporates numerous features that reduce the total cost of maintaining the database system is provided. That database system includes a database appliance that executes a database server on a platform that includes a special purpose operating system specifically tailored to the services required by the database server. According to certain aspects, the hardware may also be specially tailored to the services required by the database server. According to one aspect of the invention, the database appliance configures itself by detecting the environment in which it resides and setting operational parameters based on the detected environment. The configuration metadata of all components of the system are stored in a centralized repository which itself may reside external to the system.
According to another aspect, both the database server configuration and the operating system configuration are managed by a remotely located integrated management console, which interacts with and configures the system at the database system level, the operating system level and, according to one embodiment, at the hardware subsystem level. Backup management may also be performed remotely. The remote components, such as the integrated management console, the backup server, and the configuration repository, may communicate with the system through a local area network or wide area network (e.g. the Internet), including through a dial-up connection.
Using the features described herein, numerous benefits are achieved. Specifically, the ease of using a database system is increased by making the database system easier to set up, manage, and service. The total cost of ownership is reduced by avoiding the costs associated with operating systems and middleware (e.g. web server), by providing remote management, by reducing down time, and by protecting the user""s investment. Better performance is achieved through the use of a slim lined operating system, by tuning the database system for a dedicated application, and through the use of custom hardware. The availability of the database system is increased by avoiding problems associated with direct user access to the operating system, and through the use of RAID and/or network attached storage.